1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a robot cleaner, and more particularly, to a robot cleaner having a novel structure and arrangement.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, robots have been developed for industrial use, and have managed some aspects of factory automation. As robots are applied to various fields recently, not only medical robots and space robots, but also home robots are being developed.
A representative of the home robot is a robot cleaner, a home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking dust on a floor (including foreign materials) while autonomously moving on a predetermined region.
Such a robot cleaner is provided with a chargeable battery, and is provided with an obstacle sensor for avoiding an obstacle while moving.
Generally, a robot cleaner is designed to have a low height in a vertical direction, so as to fit and clean under a lower side of furniture or other structure. Thus, a dust box of the robot cleaner often has a smaller capacity than that of a general cleaner.
In such robot cleaner, the dust box of a small capacity is easily filled with dust by repetitive cleanings. This may cause inconvenience to a user who has to frequently empty the dust box. Furthermore, in some cases, a suction force may be lowered due to accumulated dust.